


So Far Away

by tothestarswholisten



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tothestarswholisten/pseuds/tothestarswholisten
Summary: My take on the cabin sceneDisclaimer: I do not own A Court of Thorns and Rses series





	So Far Away

"You chose me." Rhys whispered in awe.

"You love me." the High Lord said with disbelief.

"This is real." he said as he launched himself in Feyre's direction.

Rhysand picked her up and kissed her fully on the lips, cradling her face preciously. As though she was a star, one of the many that flew overhead on Starfall. Though they weren't true stars, simply spirits. That didn't matter so much to Rhys as he devoured his mate, his mate, with such devotion he was sure Feyre's head was spinning.

Breaking from the kiss only to gather air Rhys looked at Feyre. Here was his mate, the woman who was his complete undoing. He knew it too, she did not. She was just coming to accept they were mates, the gravity of how much Rhysand loved her was something he kept from her.

As he gently uncurled his wings from his body her hand reached out to touch them. A shudder rippled through the High Lord. He smirked. "I'm a bit sensitive Feyre, darling."

She grinned and pressed tightly against his body, just waiting for him to take off through the door back to Velaris. As his mouthed descended against her neck she whimpered. "Rhys, take me home."

That was all the prompting Rhysand needed as his wings propelled them through the door of the cabin into the air. On their way home, he gave Feyre a detailed description of what to expect when they arrived home through their bond.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was meant to be a one shot, but if it gets enough positive remarks I'm tempted to make it multi chapters, Let me know what you think!


End file.
